For various reasons, individuals tire or have difficulties in propelling wheelchairs, carts, and other wheeled vehicles form behind. Perhaps an incline, age, disability, or any of a number of factors add to such difficulties. Various devices have addressed such difficulties, all with various problems or perhaps not all suited to all applications and users. Complex devices that add extra wheels for propelling wheeled vehicles have often been undesirable to most due to personal dislikes, complicated ground drive contact problems over varied surfaces, or incomplete traction, as example of some undesirable traits. What has been needed and wanted by some is a wheeled vehicle drive apparatus that attaches directly to existing wheels of a wheeled vehicle and offers drive controls to the person pushing that vehicle. The present apparatus provides this solution.